Daddy's Fallen Angel
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: Sarah lives in a world of rejection and abuse.She has only known her mother all her life. She dreams of the day she meets her father. What happens when they meet? Raven/OC/AJ Styles Jack Swagger/OC/Evan Bourne
1. InfoProlouge

_**Dani: Back in Black! Sorry I've been having a serious writer's block. I guess it took a trip to the hospital and a cup of coffee to get things going. Anyway I have NEW story. I know, I know. I should be working on my other stories instead of creating a new story but I HAD to write this one. I will be updating the other stories starting with the One Shots Gallore! Then Murder in Fall River Massachusetts, Then Perfect Love, Then The Daughter of the Icon, then MCMG Love and then my Walker,Texas Ranger one.....In Love With a Raptor. Anyway back onto the subject. Here is the info you get...for now.**_

Name: Sarah Bennington (Borden)

Age:15

Birthday: January 11, 1994

Mother: Selene Bennington

Father: Steve Borden

Uncle: Chester Bennington (^_^)

Siblings: None

Label: Punk/Goth/Emo

Family History: Her father met her mother while on the road. They had a one-night stand. Then in 1994, Sarah Nicole Borden was born. She goes by Borden more than Bennington. Her mother loves her a lot, but she loves her drugs even more. Her mother has a boyfriend who's abusive towards her.

He is abusive towards her when her mother is out or is too doped up to care. Her father, Steve, does not know she exists. Sarah knows that her father is out there somewhere and hopes that one day he'll find her.

_**Dani: So tell me what you think. Should I continue?**_


	2. Finding Out

_**Dani: Okay here is the first chapter to.....okay what the hell are you doing Sting?**_

_**Stingmuse: I'm plotting to take over TNA.**_

_**Dani: First TNA...then the world right?**_

_**Stingmuse:....maybe....hey wait is this another story about me?**_

_**Dani: Yes.**_

_**Stingmuse: I am loved. **_

_**Dani: Yes you are. Now be a good muse and stop trying to take over the world.**_

_**Stingmuse: NO!**_

_**Dani: Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Sarah, Nayelli,Dixie, Devlyn, and Ben.**_

_**More OC's to come later in the story.**_

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock go off. I looked at the annoying thing. 6:30 A.M. I sighed and got up. I went to my closet and put on a sleeveless black shirt with chains going across the abdomen, black and purple pants with chains, boots that went up to my knees but could not be seen because of the pants.

I went to my dresser and looked in the mirror. I grabbed my eyeliner and put it heavily on my eyes. I took black and purple face lipstick and put it on my lips. I applied the purple to my bottom lip, then the black to my upper lip. I looked on my dresser for my special locket. The locket that held a picture of my mother and uncle. I opened it and slightly touched the picture. "Sarah! Hurry up!" called my mom.

"Coming!" I called back. I put the locket on. I walked down the stairs. I saw my mother at the table smoking. I coughed. She looked up and smiled. "Morning honey." she said putting out the cigarette. "Morning." I mumbled grabbing an apple and walking out. But before I could she stopped me. "Before you go I have something for you." she said. I stopped. "What is it?" I asked with some interest.

"I know how much you love wrestling. So I got you two tickets to TNA since they're coming into town tomorrow evening." she said. I gasped and hugged her. "Thank you!!" I yelled. She laughed. "Your welcome. Here are the tickets. Do. Not. Lose. Them. Understand?" she asked handing me the tickets. "Yes ma'am." I said. She looked at the clock. "There's something I have to give you. Besides the tickets." she said. "Okay." I replied.

She quickly went into the living room and pulled out a small picture. "Here this is a picture of your father and I. I want you to have it. Don't look at it now but later okay?" she said handing it to me. "Yes ma'am." I replied. "Now hurry before your late for school." she said. "Okay. Love you mom!" I said hugging her one last time before I left.

When I got to school my friends were there by my locker. "Hey Sarah!" called Nayelli. "Hey." I replied smiling. "Holy crap she's smiling. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" cried Devlyn who raised his arms in the air freaking out. "Shut up Devlyn." I snapped. "So...why are you smiling?" asked Dixie.

"Well...because...my mom got us tickets to go see... TNA!!" Dixie looked a little bit happy, while the rest were excited. "Dude your mom is awesome!" said Ben who gave me a high five. "I know!" I said. "Well we better get to class or we'll be late....again." commented Nayelli. "Alright. See you guys at lunch." I said walking off to the library since I didn't have a class for first period.

As I sat down, the picture that my mother gave me fell out of my pocket. I picked it up and curiosity got the best of me. So I unfolded the picture and was shocked. _"M-m-my dad's Steve Borden.....?"_ I thought to myself shocked.

_**Dani: So what did you think? Let me and my muses know......Kurt what are you doing?**_

_**Kurtmuse: Hiding from Joe...he's gonna kill me.**_

_**Dani: You know...now that Sting's leader he has to protect you....**_

_**Stingmuse: WHAT!?**_

_**Dani: Just go back to trying to take over the world. Anyway review!**_


	3. The email

_**Dani: I would like to thank WoJo4EVER, CenaCandiceFan4Life, nixx, and Raven serotonin for reviewing! It means a lot!**_

_**Ravenmuse: Wait...I reviewed?**_

_**Dani: No not you!**_

_**Ravenmuse: Am I not loved?**_

_**Dani: *hugs* Yes but right now your stopping the readers from reading....so no.**_

_**Ravenmuse: T_T**_

_**Dani: I do not own anything except Sarah, Selene, Nayelli, Ben, Devlyn, Dixie, and the two new OC's in the story. **_

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

I stared at the picture in shock. _"Oh...my...God...t-this...c-can't...b-be...."_ I thought to myself. I quickly grabbed my bag and quickly walked out of the library and headed toward the computer lab. I walked in the empty room. There sat Mr. Juarez going through papers. "Excuse me, Mr. Juarez?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled. "Well good morning Miss Sarah. How can I help you this fine morning?" he asked. It was always like Mr. Juarez to be cheerful no matter what the time was. "Well...I was wondering if I could use a computer for a minute or two?" I asked. "Sure. I don't have a class for another 30 minutes." he replied.

"Thank you Mr. Juarez." I said walking to a computer and sitting down. "Your welcome." he replied before going to back to his paper work. I went to the Internet and typed in Sting's official website. I waited patiently as the website loaded.

"Ewww! What's that in the corner? Oh it's just Sarah." screeched a voice. _"Oh God..."_ I thought as I heard the voice. "What do you and your drones want?" I said glancing at a group of preps from the corner of my eye. "Drones!? We're not drones!" exclaimed a girl in the back of the group. "Actually Jessica...you are...anyway I have no time for you." I said calmly as I clicked on the "Email me" button.

"Whatever. Your just afraid of us. Because we're more beautiful and popular and-" "You're nothing but sluts." I replied calmly. "Why you emo bitch!" snapped Katie the leader of the preps. "Uh ladies is there a problem back here?" asked Mr. Juarez who was standing behind the group of girls. They turned around. "U-uh n-no sir." answered Amy.

He looked at me. I looked back with wide eyes and shook my head yes. "Ladies is their a certain reason you came in here?" he asked the girls raising an eyebrow. "U-uh..we came in here to do research?" "Well if you came to do that you may...but you may not sit anywhere near Miss Sarah. You understand?" he asked them. "Yes sir." the said in unison and went to the other side of the room.

He watched them walk off to the other part of the room and then looked at me and smiled. "So just out of curiosity...what are _you_ using the computer for?" he asked sitting next to me. "Uh...well...you wouldn't believe me if I told you..." I said looking down.

He looked at the screen and raised his eyebrows. "You're emailing Sting?" he asked with interest. "Uh yeah...well...you see...I..." I showed him the picture my mother gave me. "My mom told me he's my birth dad and I wanted to meet him and let him know about me." I said. His eyes raised in awe.

"Wow." he said. "Yup." I replied. "Well I'll let you get back to contacting him. Let me know what happens. Okay?" "Will do!" I said. I turned my attention back to the computer. _"What to type? What to type?" _I thought. I took a deep breathe and started to type.

_Dear Mr. Borden,_

_I'm a HUGE fan. But that's not what I emailed you to tell you...._

_Um this may seem strange and impossible to believe......_

_But I'm your daughter...._

_Yeah strange right?_

_Let me try to explain..._

_Do you remember a Selene Bennington?_

_The sister of Chester Bennington?_

_Yeah...um the woman you had a one-night stand with?_

_Yeah...um...I'm her daughter...and apparently....your daughter..._

_I understand if you don't believe me about it....I probably wouldn't either..._

_So...yeah...just wondering if you knew about me or not..._

_Here's my email if you want to...whatever tell me that you don't believe me or something..._

_But I know your my dad because my mother has a picture of you and herself....and she told me...._

_Well....have a good day...Bye!_

_Email: Dark__

_From,_

_Sarah Bennington_

"_Done! I hope he'll email me back..." _I thought to myself sending the email to him. The bell rang for 2nd period. I shut the computer down. "Thank you Mr. J!" I said. "Your welcome! I'll see you for 8th period!" he said waving. I smiled. Mr. Juarez always made my day.

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

We got on the plane heading towards San Antonio. When we could use electronics, I logged onto my computer and checked my email. _"433 emails....probably junk." _I thought to myself. I deleted all of them but one that caught my interest for some reason.

I opened it. As I read it my eyes grew as I remembered the woman known as Selene. _"Selene....had a child.....my child...."_ I thought. "Why didn't she tell me!?" I yelled causing people to stare weirdly. Kevin gave me a what-the-hell look but I didn't care. I decided to email Sarah back.

_Dear Sarah,_

_It does sound strange and impossible to believe..._

_But..I DO believe you...._

_Yes I do remember Selene..._

_But Selene never called me or anything to let me know about you..._

_I would love to get together with you and get to know you....._

_Do you guys still live in San Antonio?_

_If so...I could see you tonight...._

_Let me know._

_Bye._

_Love,_

_Steve Borden_

I sent the email and when I was done I shut my computer and looked out the window. _"....It seems she doesn't hate me....maybe I can build a relationship with Sarah....I hope...."_ I thought.

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

"Ah lunch! My favorite time of the day!" commented Devlyn who looked at his food with a demon-like smirk. I shook my head. Then I got the a sudden feeling to check my email. "Uhh...hey guys I'll be right back. I'm gonna go to the computer lab. Be back in a minute." I said walking off. They all looked at me strangely. "What's up with her all of a sudden?" they asked each other.

"Mr. J? May I use the computer again?" I asked sweetly. "Why of course you can Miss Sarah." he said.

I walked to a computer and logged on. _1 new e-mail_ it read. I looked and my heart stopped. _Steve Borden._ "Well..here goes everything...." I thought. As I read it I got excited. _"He actually wants to meet me!"_ I thought.

I replied to him and told him what he wanted to know. I told Mr. J and he was happy for me. I thanked him and left the room. "I can't wait." I said to myself smiling.

_**Dani: So what did you think? REVIEWS!**_


	4. The Threat and The Meeting

_**Dani: Hello again my readers. I would first like to thank anyone who has been reading my story so far and reviewing and/or adding it as a favorite story. I love you all! ^_^ **_

_**BOOM**_

_**Stingmuse: Ha ha! Now AJ face the wrath of my Black Magician of Chaos!**_

_**Dani: HEY THAT'S MY DECK! GIVE IT BACK! I do not own anyone in this story except Sarah, Selene, Ben, Nayelli, Dixie, Eric, Devlyn, and Scott.**_

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

The plane finally landed. "Finally!" I thought. I pulled out my cell phone and decided to call someone I should have called a long time ago. "Hello?" asked a voice. "Selene?" I asked. There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Steve?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me." I said. "What...why are you calling?" she asked. I could tell she wasn't angry....but she was shocked. "Selene...do I have a daughter?" I asked her getting to the point. There was silence. "W-why do you ask?" "Well....she contacted me today." I replied.

"How?" "Through e-mail." I replied. "Well...it's true...you do have a daughter." she said quietly. My eyes widened slightly. "Why didn't you ever call me to tell me..." I whispered into the phone. "I-I-I didn't think you would want her. I mean...You already had a family and-" "I still would have helped raise her!" I yelled into the phone.

"I-I should have told you....I'm sorry...." she said her voice cracking. I sighed and said, "Well...at least I know now...so I can spend time with her..." "Wait...you're in town correct?" "Yeah we just got off the plane." I replied. "You could pick her up from school and spend time with her...." I thought about what she said before replying.

"Sure. Where does she go to school?" I asked. "She goes to John Paul II school." she replied. "Okay." I replied. "Bye....and Steve...?" "Yeah?" "I can't apologize enough....I'm so sorry." I sighed. "Nothing we can do about that now." I replied hanging up.

"Steve?" asked Kevin. I turned around and looked at him. "I have to go. I've got to go pick up my daughter." I said walking off before he could say anything.

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

"_Come on...come on....be over already...." _I thought as I watched the clock on the wall. "Psst! Sarah!" called a voice. I turned my head around and saw Scott. I glared and turned around. The bell rang. Everyone quickly ran out the door. I was one of them. I grabbed my baseball bat and headed out.

I was on the way to my locker to grab my books until someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. It was Scott. I glared. "What the hell do you want?" I asked trying to get out of his grip. " I came to apologize and take you back." he said smiling that sickening smile. I snarled. " Nothing you say or do will make me take you back you jackass!" I spat angrily at him. "Aw come on baby I said I was sorry." "Let go...before I hurt you..." I thought.

He sneered and said, "You can't hurt me." "Wanna bet?" I replied before flipping him onto his back. He groaned and looked up at me. I smirked. "Come near me and I'll put you in the hospital." I said

He got up slowly and smirked. "That was just luck. A bitch like you couldn't take me without luck. You're weak. You always were and always will be."

"No I am not." I replied getting angrier by the second. He came towards me and I swung the bat at his leg. He went down but came half-way back up. I took the bat and hit him in the back. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. I twirled my bat in my hand and pointed it at him like Sting does.

"Remember...come near me again....and you'll wind up in the hospital." I repeated through gritted teeth. "Ugh...I'll get you....your my bitch and always will be..." he said before limping off. I smirked and put the bat on my shoulder.

I walked out the school doors only to be stopped by someone. "Are you Sarah?" asked the voice. "Yeah am who wants to know?" I asked gripping onto my bat. "Turn around and you'll see." said the voice. I turned around and saw _the _Steve Borden leaning against the wall.

My eyes widened in surprise. He just smiled. I just stared at him. "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything to your old man?" he asked jokingly. I just stood there shocked. I felt tears prick my eyes but I didn't dare let them fall.

He pulled me into a hug. I dropped my stuff and hugged him back. "Hey there baby girl." he said breaking the hug and holding me at arms length. He looked at me up and down. "Wow..your almost like me...well minus the gender part." he said chuckling

I smiled a little bit. He then looked at my arm. A bruise was forming there. Not that any one could tell. My arms were covered in bruises. "Are you alright? I saw what happened." "Yeah I'm alright." I replied. He smiled. "You can defend yourself pretty well. Just like your old man." he said smiling.

I smiled at the comment. " Well let's get you home." he said. My eyes widened. Normally mom was gone at this time and that meant.....Eric was there. "Um...do we have to?" I asked nervously. He looked at me strangely. "Well we have to go get you ready for tonight. Unless you wanna go to see TNA like that," he said, "not that I don't mind! It makes you look unique!"

I thought about it for a moment and said, " I _really_ don't want to go home right now." I said. "Why?" he asked as we got in the car. "Well....many reasons...which I really don't wish to talk about now...." I said looking at him with a sad face.

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

I took the sad look on her face and the sadness in her voice to just leave it at that. But I was determined to figure out why she seems so scared to go home. _"Is Selene still on drugs....," _I thought to myself, "_I'll find out later." _I thought as I drove off.

_**Dani: So tell me what you think?**_

_***BOOM***_

_**Stingmuse: HAHA! I win!**_

_**AJmuse: Using Dani's deck!**_

_**Dani: HE DID WHAT!?! REVIEW! *Runs off to kill Stingmuse***_


	5. Being Watched and Finding Out

_**Dani: Hey hey! I know I should be updating the other stories but nothing is coming to me right now for any of them except the one shots one.**_

_**AJmuse: Hey....where's Sting?**_

_**Dani: He's in his room hiding.**_

_**AJmuse: Why?**_

_**Dani: From me 'cause I got mad at him for using my deck against you.**_

_**AJmuse: Oh...well I'm gonna go visit him.... *smirks***_

_**Dani: I have bad feeling about this...anyway I do not own anyone used in this video except Sarah, Selene, Eric, Ben, Dixie, Devlyn, Nayelli, Scott, and anyone else I forgot to mention that is NOT a wrestler.**_

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

"_I guess we'll head to the IMPACT zone...maybe she'll like to meet the guys...." _I thought. "Hey Sarah?" I asked. "Yes?" "Would you like to go to the arena and meet the others?" I asked looking at her. Her eyes grew wide. "YES!" I chuckled at the girls reaction. " Okay well we were heading there anyway. I have a short meeting with Jeff Jarret." I told her.

"Okay." she replied. I smiled. _"She took a liking to me quickly....I'm surprised..." _ I thought smiling. We pulled up into the parking lot and got out. We went into the arena. "Hey Steve!" called a voice.

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

We turned around and saw "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash. _"Holy crap! He's taller in person!" _I thought to myself. "Hey Kev." replied my dad. He then looked at me. I looked down. "Who's this little one?" he asked. "I'm not little!" I snapped.

He just laughed. "This is Sarah. She's my daughter." my dad said pushing me forward slightly. With the tall man towering me. He pulled me into a hug. "Yay! I have a new niece!" he joked. Dad just laughed.

A muffle sound as heard as I tried talking. "What was that?" asked Kevin who held me at arms length. "I said I couldn't breathe...I was being smothered to death...ugh.." I joked holding my throat. They laughed. "Hey I'm gonna take her to our locker room. See you at the meeting." he said to Kevin.

As we were walking to the locker room I couldn't help but get the feeling I was being watched. _"I'm just being paranoid....again..." _I thought looking side to side from the corner of my eye. Little did I know someone _was _watching me.

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

I walked out of my locker room heading towards the meeting when I saw Steve and some kid following him. I looked at the girl carefully. Short dark-brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing really Gothic clothing and make-up. I looked at her arms. The were covered in bruises.

I frowned. _"Such a pretty girl...broken and beaten...how sad is the world today..."_ I thought to myself. "I suppose I should introduce myself to her." I looked at her. Then to Steve. _"Maybe I should wait until her father leaves her alone...."_ I thought to myself smirking.

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

Dad knocked on the door. "Come in!" called a voice. "Hey guys. Sorry I wasn't here sooner....but I had to do something important." he explained to the group of people in the room. I slightly hid behind my dad. Normally I wouldn't be shy and I wouldn't act like I'm close to the man who I've only known for an hour or two....but hey when you meet famous wrestlers and finding out that your dad cares about you after all and stuff...you would act the same way.

"It's okay Steve." said the man known as Kurt Angle. He looked at me. " Who's this behind you?" asked Kurt. My dad looked at me and smiled. "This is my daughter Sarah." he said introducing me. I moved out from behind him Kurt smiled and stuck his hand out. I shook his hand and smiled. The other people came up towards us. "Hi there Sarah. I'm Booker and this is my lovely wife Sharmell." said Booker. I shook both of their hands.

"And this big guy is Scott Steiner." said the big guy introducing himself. "I know. You guys are my idols." I said smiling. "Wow Steve she looks just like you." said Sharmell. "Yeah she does." agreed Scott. "I know." replied dad.

"Hey guys we need to get to the meeting. Sharmell you wouldn't mind staying with Sarah would you?" dad asked Sharmell. "Why of course not." she replied as the guys walked out. "Sarah....stay out of trouble okay?" he said giving me a look. I smiled innocently. "Yes sir." I replied. He just shook his head and walked out.

We talked awhile getting to know each other."So Sarah how long have you been a wrestling fan?" asked Sharmell. "Well actually since I was born. Although I don't really watch WWE anymore. I stopped after the story lines got lame and I realized that Mr. McMahon didn't really care for his superstars." I replied. Sharmell nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah. He tried to get my husband and I back into the WWE, but we declined for those reasons." she said. "That's why when I get old enough to get a job as a wrestler...I want to work here for TNA." I said. "That's great!" she said smiling.

I noticed she was looking at my arms. _"Man...I HAD to go and forget to get a jacket." _I thought. "Um if you don't mind me asking....what happened to your arms?" she asked. I looked down at the ground trying to come up with an excuse but I couldn't come up with one.

"I...uh...well....." I paused for a minute. _"Maybe I should tell someone....no he'll kill me...but dad could protect me....but he leaves after tonight....Oh God..." _I thought. Sharmell put a hand on my leg. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she said smiling. "It's not that I don't want to...it's just I can't risk telling anyone..." I said sadly.

"You can trust me." she said smiling. I sighed and decided fuck what happens. If he comes for me for telling...I'll kill him. "Well....my mom is dating this guy named Eric....and he...abuses me...verbally and physically...." I said looking down. I explained the things he'd say to me and what he'd do to me. She gasped and said, "Oh my God...does your mother know about this?" "Sorta. If she does...she can't remember. She's on drugs." I said feeling tears prick my eyes.

She hugged me. "Oh honey. I'm so sorry. You know you should tell your father about this. He should really know." she said. "I know but I don't think I could tell him what's been going on...I'm afraid what he'll think of me. That and I'm afraid I'll keep thinking about it while telling it.

"Would you like me to tell your father for you?" she asked. "I don't want you to go through all that trouble." I said. "Oh it's no trouble honey. I would be glad to let your father know." she replied. "Thank you." I said smiling tears threatening to fall.

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

I stood at the front of the MEM's locker room and listened in on the conversation. _"Seems as if a beautiful angel has fallen once again to the abuse of this cruel world...." _I thought. I frowned as the conversation continued. _"So Steve's her father.....no surprise...they do seem similar...in more ways then one...." _I listened intently as the conversation went on. The girl known as Sarah sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"_Soon it will be time to reveal the raven to this dark angel...." _ I thought as I walked off.

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

"May I go get a drink?" I asked. "Sure. Go ahead. It's just down the hall." she said. "Thank you." I said walking out of the locker room. As I turned the corner I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said. The person turned around and smiled. "Hey it's no problem." said the man. My eyes widened. "Your AJ Styles!" I pointed out. "Yup last I checked I was. But who are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow smiling all the while.

"O-oh I'm Sarah Bennington...er...Borden...I haven't really decided on the last name." I said looking down. "So either way your related to someone famous am I correct?" he asked. "Uh....yeah...my Uncle Chester and my dad." I replied.

"Hey AJ! Jeff needs to see you right now. Said something about your title." called a referee. "Okay! Well...see you later Sarah!" he said waving as he walked off. _"Wow...I actually got to meet the great AJ Styles...." _I thought. I walked off back to the locker room with my soda and entered the locker room.

No one was there except my dad. He looked as if he was ready to cry. He immediately pulled me into a hug. "Oh my God....Sarah....I'm so sorry...." he said his voice cracking. I immediately remembered what happened earlier. I started to cry.

"Shh...I promise you that I'll never let them hurt you. Especially that asshole known as Eric." he whispered hugging me tighter. "Oh God daddy....please don't make me go back there.....I hate it there...." I said through sobbing.

"We have to get your stuff. I'll talk to your mother and-" "NO! You can't tell her what's been happening...I'm afraid he's gonna hurt her!" I said. "Alright I'll just tell her I'm taking you on tour with me. Okay?" he asked. "Alright." I said. I started to think about what I was leaving behind and what's happened to me. I started to cry even harder. He pulled me down with him and he comforted me.

_**Dani: So what do you think?**_

_**TNAmuses: AWWW!**_

_**Dani: REVIEW!**_


	6. Did he?

_**Dani: Hey what are you doing?**_

_**Stingmuse: Watching videos off of your favorites on youtube.**_

_**Dani: Not the...**_

_**AJmuse: Yup.**_

_**Dani: *picks up my teddy bear* **_

_**Kurtmuse: What the hell? A teddy bear? You're a wuss.**_

_**Teddy Bear: I will devour your soul!**_

_**Kurtmuse: O_O What the hell!**_

_**Teddy Bear: I will stab you in the face!**_

_**Kurtmuse: I;m gonna tell my mommy!**_

_**Teddy Bear: Your mother's playing card games in HELL!!!**_

_**Kurtmuse: O_o I'm scared...**_

_**Dani: You should be....You should be....I do not own anything used in this story except Sarah, Selene, Ben, Devlyn, Nayelli, Dixie, and any more of my OC's that I forgot to mention. Oh and I would like to thank all those who have been reading my story and reviewing. Love ya'll!**_

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

I started to calm down a little bit. Dad just rubbed my back. I could sense he wanted to ask something. "Sarah....," he started, "Has....this Eric...ever..._touched_ you....sexually?" he asked looking me dead in the eyes. I felt tears sting my eyes as I remembered that night.

_**Flashback**_

I was slammed into the wall roughly. "You little bitch," he slurred, "your useless." "No I'm not!" I yelled trying to fight back. His grip tightened on me and he slapped me. "Yes...you...are...but now....I'm putting you to _good_ use." he said pulling his pants down along with his boxers.

I whimpered as he touched my breast. "You have big breasts....I bet you want me to suck on them don't ya?" he asked as he took my shirt off. "Stop!" I begged. "You want it and you know it." he replied before putting his tongue on my collarbone.

His left hand held my arms while the other went down my pants. He kept going until he reached my panties. I had to get out of there. So I kicked him in the balls. His grip on me loosened until I was finally free. He fell to the ground in pain.

I quickly ran out the door. I quickly put my shirt back on. "You whore! Get your ass back here now!" he called after me before he passed out due to the amount of alcoholic beverages he consumed. I didn't stop running until I reached the country side. Where I knew he couldn't get to me.

_**End Flashback**_

I nodded my head. "One night...he came home drunk as usual. Mom was out getting high so she wasn't there. He came in my room and grabbed me forcefully. He tried to force himself on me....he had almost gotten all of my clothes off...." I trailed off tears threatening to fall again.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself down a bit. "He touched me....but I didn't let him....you know....fuck me...I was scared...so I kicked him in the balls and ran out of the house....he called me a whore and told me to get back there....but I didn't listen...I just kept running until I reached the countryside which is 10 miles away....I stayed out all night waiting for mom to come home...." I told him.

I felt fresh hot tears fall down my face again. My dad pulled me into another hug. This time it was a very tight embrace. I cried even harder not able to control it anymore. "I....Oh God Sarah...I'm so....sorry....if he _ever_ comes near you again.." he trailed off. I could tell he was very angry. "That's it...your coming on tour with me for a _long _while."

"What if you-" "If I get injured that's okay. I'll just have to take you home with me." he replied smiling moving some hair out of my face. I hugged him not wanting to let go. "Let's go get your stuff Sarah....and if that prick is there...I won't let him hurt you...never again..."

_**Dani: Well what do you think?**_

_**Kurtmuse: It's too emotional.**_

_**Teddy Bear: Silence or I shall murder you!**_

_**Kurtmuse: O_O**_

_**Stingmuse: O_O**_

_**AJmuse: O_O**_

_**Dani: I'm updating again tonight! REVIEWS!**_


	7. Trouble?

_**Dani: I would like to apologize to my fans if I made you cry. I didn't mean to make you cry with what happened to Sarah. **_

_**Stingmuse: Poor Sarah...**_

_**Teddy Bear: Poor Sarah's gonna burn in hell!**_

_**Stingmuse: Holy hell....um Dani....where'd you get the bear?**_

_**Dani:.....That's for me to know and you to never figure out. I do not own anything used in this story except Sarah, Selene, Eric, Ben, Nayelli, Devlyn, etc. Anyone who isn't a wrestler.**_

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

Not even five minutes after that emotional scene, the mafia walked in. They all gave me a sympathetic look. I guess they wanted to know too. Well it doesn't hurt. I thanked Sharmell. She nodded her head. As we walked out I got the feeling that I was being watched again. I stopped and looked around. There I saw a dark shadowy figure in the corner.

The look of him gave me chills. He just smiled at me and slightly nodded. "Sarah?" asked my dad. "Huh?" I looked at him and then back to where the shadowy figure was standing. The man was gone. "Honey are you okay?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder. "Uh yeah..." I replied as we walked out of the arena.

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

"Soon we'll meet my dark angel....very soon...." I said to myself smirking. My phone went off. "Hello?" I asked answering the phone. "Yeah I saw her....and I think she needs...professional help...don't you agree?" I asked. "Yeah. Bye." I said hanging up. "The raven's wings will soon lift up the fallen angel...." I whispered smirking.

_**Allen's P.O.V.**_

"Alright." I said walking out of Jeff's office. As I walked out I noticed Raven standing in a corner talking on the phone. I listened carefully. _"Who is she? Who is he talking to?" _I thought to myself. _"Wait...could he be talking about Sarah?" _I thought. I decided to keep an eye on Raven for awhile.

As we pulled up into the drive way of my house, I was shocked to see that there was no car. _"Eric's not here?" _I thought raising an eyebrow. "Okay I'll wait here while you go get your stuff. I have to call your mom and let her know that you're coming with me." he told me. I nodded my head and got out of the car.

As I went up to my room I felt a chill ran down my spine. "Calm down Sarah....he's not here..." I told myself. I grabbed my bag and quickly went through my stuff packing all the materials I needed. It felt like there was someone breathing on my neck. I turned around quickly ready to defend myself....but there was nobody there.

"_God I'm so paranoid..." _I thought. I sighed and grabbed my bag. As I headed to the door, I looked at the house that I grew up in. A house that was once great...destroyed by a sick, twisted bastard. I walked out the door and got int the car.

"Yeah. Okay. Alright. Bye." said my dad who was talking on the phone. "Okay. I'm all set." I said looking at him. "Okay. I just talked to your mom. She said it was okay that you come on the road with me for awhile." he said. "Okay." "Well back to the arena to get ready for TNA IMPACT tonight." he said.

I took one last look at the house that I wouldn't be around for awhile.

_**Eric's P.O.V.**_

"She went WHERE!?" I asked angry at Selene for letting that little whore go off with her father. "She needs to spend time with her father Eric. She didn't even know about her father until recently." she replied calmly.

I slammed my fist into the wall. _"I'll get that bitch back...whatever it takes...."_ I thought. I walked out of the house. "Where are you going?" she called after me. "I'm going out with the guys!" I lied. I knew where that bitch would be. As I got in the car, I called someone who would love to help me.

"Hello?" asked a voice. "Scott. This is Eric. We're gonna get the bitch back."

_**Dani: What's gonna happen? I'll update tomorrow. I swear!**_

_**Kurtmuse: We must burn the bear....**_

_**Teddy Bear: HAHAHA! ALL HAIL SATAN!!**_

_**Stingmuse: *Yells at teddy bear* MAY THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL YOU!!!!!**_

_**Dani: REVIEW!!!**_


	8. Attacked and Saved

_**Dani: Hey I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I meant to but I had a small writers block....and where the hell are the muses?**_

_***At restaurant ***_

_**Stingmuse: She left us!**_

_**AJmuse: What the hell! I mean I can understand leaving Kurt...but US! I mean we're adorable!**_

_**Kurtmuse: Hey!**_

_***Back in the attic***_

_**Dani: Oh crap....I think I left them at the restaurant...**_

_**Teddy Bear: THEY HAVE BEEN MURDERED!**_

_**Dani: *shakes head * Anyway I do not own anyone used in here besides my OC's. (Their the ones that don't wrestle)**_

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

As soon as we entered the arena a man came up and told my father that Jeff wanted to see him. He agreed and told me to head on to the mafia locker room. "Okay." I said as he walked off. _"Oh not again...." _I thought as the paranoia of being watched came back.

As I walked towards the locker room, I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and listened carefully. They stopped. I continued to walk. The footsteps continued. I turned around and saw _him_. "Why hello there slut. Where the hell do you think you're going huh?" said Eric who attempted to grab my arm.

I quickly moved away and broke out into a run. Unfortunately he caught up to me and grabbed my severely bruised arm. I cried out in pain. "Now you little bitch you're gonna come home with me and when we get there you're gonna tell your mother that you don't like your father got it?" he hissed in my ear.

"No! I'm not going back there! Let me go!" I cried kicking him in the knee. He let me go and cradled his injured knee. "You little bitch!" he yelled. I round house kicked him. He fell to the floor. I quickly ran. I was almost to the locker room. I had to hurry since he was hot on my trail. I heard his footsteps close behind me.

I quickly turned the corner to try and lose him, but he got me. He pushed me into the wall by the neck and started to choke me. I tried to pull away and kick him in the balls, but his grip on me got stronger and he caught my leg. "Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." he said smirking a disgusting smirk.

I couldn't breathe. _"He's gonna kill me..."_ I thought as his grip tightened even more around my neck. "Did you get the bitch?" asked a voice. "No duh retard of course I got her. Can't you see I have her!" he snapped at the person. _"Wait...Scott's here too?" _I thought as everything started to get fuzzy.

"Hey! Let her go!" called an angry voice. I couldn't see who it was as I started to pass out. Eric's hand immediately let me go causing me to fall to the floor. I heard footsteps run away. The cowards must have run. I felt myself be being lifted up slightly. "Sarah? Come on talk to me." said the voice.

I couldn't see who it was, but apparently I know this person and this person knows me. I then passed out before I could say anything.

_**Allen's P.O.V.**_

" Hey Joe." I said. "Oh hey Allen what's up?" he asked. "Hey are you ready for tonight?" I asked him. "Of course." he replied. A cry was heard. "No! I'm not going back there! Let me go!" cried the voice. "That sounds like Sarah!" I said with worry. "Sarah? Who's Sarah?" "She's Steve's daughter." I replied.

"Wait Steve-" Sarah cried out again. "I'll be right back Joe." I said running off to find Sarah. "Sarah?" I called. I turned the corner and saw two men. One just standing there smirking and the other one choking Sarah. She looked as if she was ready to pass out from the lack of air.

"Hey! Let her go!" I yelled very angry. The two men looked at me and quickly ran. Sarah fell to the floor. I quickly ran up to her. She was out of it. "Sarah? Come on talk to me." I asked. No response. "I gotta get you to your dad." I said quietly to her as I picked her up bridal style and walked off with her.

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

I looked on with a frown as Allen picked up the poor girl. _"Great..." _I thought to myself. I was going to help...but Allen had to come and save her. I smirked. _"Oh well....just a minor problem....I'll get her soon enough...." _I thought to myself. I walked off down the hall in the opposite direction.

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

I paced the room as I waited for Sarah. "Calm down Steve. I'm sure she'll be here any minute." said Kevin. "Kevin. She was supposed to be here before me. It's been over 30 minutes." I said feeling a little upset that she didn't listen to me. "Maybe she went to the restroom?" asked Kurt. I shook my head. "Again 30 minutes?" I pointed out.

There was a small knock on the door. I figured it was Sarah so I quickly opened the door. "Sara! Where the..." I immediately stopped as I saw Allen holding Sarah. She had a deep color of red around her neck and passed out. "What happened!?" I asked letting Allen come and set her down on the couch.

The others gathered around to hear what Allen had to say. "I heard her yelling so I decided to check on her. When I got there, there were two men. One was standing there with a sick smirk on his face as he watched the other man choke her. I scared them off." he said.

"Who the hell would do this to her?" asked Kurt. "I think I know who....but I didn't think that he'd actually come here and look for her..." I replied sitting down and putting my face in my hands. I sighed.

"Thanks Allen. I really appreciate it." I said looking at him.

"No problem. Let me know how she's doing." he said walking out. I sighed. The entire mafia left....except Kevin. He sat down next to me. "Steve...." "Yeah." "She's gonna be fine." he said. "I know that...it's just...I promised to keep protect her and not even an hour later she gets hurt!" I cried.

"It's not your fault Steve. You didn't know..." he said. "I still feel like it's my fault..." I said feeling tears prick my eyes, "I lost my family...and now I don't want to lose her too....she's the only family I have left...." Kevin sighed. "I know. Don't worry Steve. She seems as if she's already gotten attached to you. Only knowing each other for a couple of hours that's impressive. She needs her dad Steve. So I don't think she's gonna go anywhere. She loves you Steve. It's as simple as that." he said.

I thought about it for a little bit and knew he was right. "Ugh...dad?" whispered a voice. We looked and saw that Sarah was awake.

_**Dani: What do you think? REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**Stingmuse: We're back!**_

_**Teddy Bear: Son of a -**_

_**Stingmuse: Shut up!**_

_**Teddy Bear: THE MAGGOTS OF HELL AWAIT YOU!**_

_**Dani: *sigh * Again...REVIEW!**_


	9. Recovery and Scared

_**Dani: Hello everybody! I am back and ready to update. Oh and for those who don't know who Allen is...he's AJ Styles.**_

_**Kurtmuse: I'm World Heavyweight Champion! Woo!**_

_**Dani: Only because of Joe you loser.**_

_**Stingmuse:....Someone is...**_

_**Dani: YES I AM!!! I'M NOT MENTALLY STABLE RIGHT NOW!!**_

_**Stingmuse and Kurtmuse: *huddles in corner scared ***_

_**Dani: I do not own anything used in here except Sarah and all of my other OC's I named before.**_

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

I heard voices talking. I listened carefully. It was my dad and Kevin. I opened my eyes. "Ugh...dad?" I asked. Their attention turned to me. My dad came over to me. "Oh God Sarah...are you okay...?" he asked me with a concern look on my face.

"..Yeah..I'll live..." I said touching my throat only to wince at the pain. "Don't touch." he scolded slightly. "Sarah...who did this to you?" I heard Kevin ask me. I sat up and looked at my feet. "....It was Eric, my mom's boyfriend, and Scott, my ex boyfriend...." I said.

"I'm gonna murder them if they come near you again..." said my dad hugging me. Before I could speak, he spoke again. "I....I'm sorry I wasn't there for you...." he said. "Dad...it's okay..I thought he might come looking for me...but I didn't actually believe he'd come looking for me...." I said.

He sighed and looked me dead in the eye. "I swear I will not let him take you away from me. I will make sure he'll never touch you again." he said. I was silent. He looked at Kevin. "We need to keep an eye on her while we're here in San Antonio." he told Kevin. Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...but how..? I mean we all need to go out there. So how can we?" he asked my father. "Well...." "I can watch her." said a voice. We looked to see Allen. "Allen...are you sure?" asked my dad. "Yeah. I don't have a match until the end of the night So I can watch her until you get back." he told them.

"Well...okay...Sarah? Will you be okay here with Allen?" asked my dad. I nodded my head still scared that Eric and Scott were coming back. "Alright." he said getting up and walking out of the room wit Kevin. I slightly touched my neck and coughed. Allen sat next to me and patted my back. " Breathe in slowly." he told me. I did what I was told.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Good....um...I was wondering...can you fill me in on who those guys were?" he asked giving me a concerned look. I sighed and filled him in on who they were and why they were after me. He grew angry by the minute as I told him the whole story.

"Jesus Sarah...why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked me. I looked down feeling ashamed at myself. "I...I couldn't...I had no one to turn to...not even my "caring" mother." I said bitterly. "Why not?" he asked. I was silent. "Because she knew about all of the things he did to me and not do anything about it."

_**Dani: Sooo what do you think? Sorry it's short but I'm working on the next chapter and it will be longer!**_

_**Stingmuse: I thought you made her a loving mother.**_

_**Dani: It's called a plot twist. I decided to make a "little" twist to the story.**_

_**Stingmuse: Ooh....well then continue.**_

_**Kurtmuse: *still in corner * How could you even be near her when she's in that state?**_

_**Dani: REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! **_


End file.
